


Proposition

by VampirePaladin



Category: DC's Arrowverse
Genre: Alternate Universe - Laurel Lance didn't die, Developing Relationship, Misunderstandings, Multi, Threesome - F/F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-27
Updated: 2018-05-27
Packaged: 2019-05-14 13:56:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14770893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VampirePaladin/pseuds/VampirePaladin
Summary: Laurel and Oliver ask Kara to become their partner. Kara misunderstands their request.





	Proposition

**Author's Note:**

  * For [girlsarewolves](https://archiveofourown.org/users/girlsarewolves/gifts).



Laurel sat next to Oliver at the restaurant table. It wasn’t Jitters or Big Belly Burger, but it had the same bright, cheery charm as both National City and the woman that they were here to see. When Laurel glanced over at Oliver he had a stoic, expressionless look on his face. What gave away his nervousness was the tenseness in his shoulders. Laurel was nervous too.

She and Oliver didn’t have the best history of a stable relationship together. They both loved each other very dearly, they always had, and they always would, but both had noticed the resurgence of old flaws, the same old cracks were beginning to form. When they had gotten back together they had decided that this time would be different, and they meant it. If doing the same as before wasn’t going to save their relationship, then they would just have to try something different.

When Kara Danvers came in, it was like she brought the sun itself with her. She was wearing one of her many cardigans and the ever-present glasses, her hair up in a ponytail. She carried herself differently than when she was in costume as Supergirl. There was a similar earnestness in both, but there was more joy when she was being Kara Danvers.

“I’m sorry I’m late,” Kara said as she moved over to their table, sitting in the seat across from Laurel and Oliver. “What was it that you wanted to talk about?”

“Olli and I were talking and we wanted to do something different,” Laurel said.

“We’re interested in a partnership with you,” Oliver said.

“Really?” Kara asked in excitement. “I mean the two of you together are amazing, you’re in tune with each other, and you want me?”

Laurel smiled and nodded. Oliver was also nodding, though he wasn’t smiling. This was going much better than Laurel hoped it would. Kara seemed eager. Both Laurel and Oliver had felt a similar attraction to her. 

After setting up a time,date, and location to meet up again, the couple parted ways from Kara.

 

When Supergirl showed up to meet them Laurel knew there was a problem.

“Aren’t you guys going to suit up?” Supergirl asked. She seemed excited as she bounced on the balls of her feet.

“Kara, we didn’t mean that type of partnership,” Oliver said as he got up off of Laurel’s couch and moved to the window to pull down the blinds, scanning to see if anyone had noticed Supergirl enter Laurel’s apartment.

“We aren’t doing a superhero team up between Supergirl, Black Canary, and Green Arrow?” Supergirl asked. The way her shoulders dropped just a bit made it obvious that she was disappointed by this turn of events.

“We aren’t saying that we can’t team up together, but we were asking you about a more intimate partnership than that,” Laurel said.

“An undercover team up?” Supergirl asked.

Oliver slowly shook his head and said, “No.”

Laurel moved to Kara’s side and took her hand. She could see the confusion on the other woman’s face. Giving Kara a smile, Laurel said, “Oliver and I both have feelings for you. We’re both in love with you. What both of us want, if you’re alright with it, is to try a relationship between the three of us, together.”

“Oh,” was all Kara said as her face turned as red as her cape.

“We aren’t going to force you into doing something you don’t want to do,” Oliver added.

“Can I have some time to think about this?” Kara asked.

“Yes,” Oliver said.

“Take all the time you need,” Laurel said.

Then she was gone. Supergirl used her superspeed to exit Laurel’s apartment leaving no sign that she had ever even been there to begin with.

“I told you she misunderstood,” Oliver said.

“This is fine, Ollie. We don’t want to rush her anyways.”

 

Kara called a week later. She had sounded nervous on the phone, hesitant as she said that she was willing to try it out. When she showed up at Laurel’s apartment she was fidgety, always adjusting her glasses.

“I brought a bottle of wine,” Kara offered as she held out a bottle.

“I’ll take that,” Oliver said as he reached out and took the bottle from Kara. 

“Thank you, Kara,” Laurel said. She had never told Kara about her battle with addiction after the death of Tommy, that she couldn’t drink at all anymore. “I don’t drink, but you and Ollie can enjoy it.”

“Oh, I’m sorry,” Kara said.

“You didn’t know,” Oliver said. His hands were now empty, the bottle of wine nowhere in sight. During the brief time that they’d not been focused on him he had made the bottle disappear to someplace only he knew.

“How does this work?” Kara asked. “I don’t have a very good dating history and I’ve never dated two people at the same time.”

“It’s a first for us too,” Oliver said.

Laurel let out a half laugh, “Really, Ollie?”

“First time dating two people like this,” Oliver corrected himself.

“Is there some type of history I should know about?” Kara asked as she sat down on Laurel’s couch.

“You know that Oliver was stranded on an island and my sister is former League of Assassins?” Laurel said as she sat down next to Kara, pulling her legs up under her.

“Yeah.”

“Oliver and Sara were having an affair while Oliver was dating me,” Laurel said. She said it in as neutral a tone of voice as she could manage. There was still some pain there hidden deep under her voice, but the anger towards Oliver and Sara was long gone and had been forgiven.

“How could you do that?” Kara asked Oliver. She looked far more accusatory than Laurel did. “How can you just forgive someone that did that to you and still date them?” Kara turned to Laurel.

“I made a mistake,” Oliver admitted. “I wasn’t the man that Laurel deserved.”

“I thought I lost him and my sister. Then I lost my second love. I tried hating Oliver forever, but it tore me up inside too much, so I forgave him and Sara. It took time to repair what was damaged and decide that we want to try again, but we also both want to try this differently than before. Hopefully, we like to try together again with you, Kara.”

Kara glanced between the two of them, “I didn’t think Oliver liked me much. He did have a Kryptonite arrow.”

“That’s just paranoia and preparedness,” Oliver said. He'd gone up against brainwashed friends and encountered enough evil alternate universe versions of people he trusted that he always had contingency plans now.

“Are you up for this?” Laurel asked Kara. “If you aren’t then that is fine.”

Kara reached up to adjust her glasses, took a deep breath, and then smiled at the two of them as she nodded her head. “Yeah, I think I am. How do we start this?”

The doorbell rang.

“We start with pizza,” Oliver said as he went to the front door.

**Author's Note:**

> I did try to write you a werewolf AU. But while I could get the threesome and the werewolf part working, I couldn't get it to fit with your requested threesome type tags.


End file.
